docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Washed Up/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: OK, Donny, the treasure is hidden. Dragon pirate Stuffy and princess pirate Lambie sailed the ocean. Suddenly they sailed towards the edge of the world. :Donny: Good thing Robot Ray is here to save them! Woosh! Woosh! :Robot Ray: Never fear. Robot Ray will save the day. :Mr. McStuffins: Donny, aren't you supposed to be cleaning your room? :Donny: Oh, right! Hey, Doc, I'll be right back. Comin', dad! :goes off :and Lambie giggle :Beeping :Doc: Pirates, let's look for treasure! :Stuffy: Arrr, matey! That we will! :Lambie: Hey, Stuffy! Don't rock the boat. I don't want to get splashed! But I do love treasure. Stuffy and I are going to find it! :Wicked King: Ha ha! Not if I find it first! :Lambie: Oh...but I want the treasure! :Wicked King: Yes, but I am a wicked king, hmm hmm. And wicked kings get what wicked kings want. :Doc: Hurry up, guys. You'd better find that treasure. :Lambie: Can I get some help here? Stuffy! Help? Here? Now? :Stuffy: Oh! Yeah. :Robot Ray: Never fear. Robot Ray will save the day! Enemy, be gone! :Wicked King: I shall away...for now. But I will be back for my treasure! :Beeps :Lambie: Giggles Thank you. :Squeaking :Lambie: Hi, Squeakers. Gasps Aww. :Robot Ray: Danger! Danger! :Stuffy and Lambie: Gasp Danger? Where? :Robot Ray: Sea monster attacking the ship. :Doc: Sea monster? That's Squeakers. :Robot Ray: Never fear. I will save you from Squeakers the sea monster! Enemy be gone! :Stuffy: Laughs Chill out, robot-guy. We don't need to be saved! :Doc: Yeah, they aren't in any danger. :Lambie: No! :Squeaking :Stuffy: Wait, wait, wait, wait-- :Robot Ray: I will save you... :Doc: I've got you, Squeakers. :Stuffy: Wow, Ray really chilled out. :Lambie: He's more than chilling out. He's not moving. Oh, Doc, what happened to Robot Ray? :Doc: I'm not sure, but we'd better take him to the clinic, stat! Come on! :Stuffy: Treasure, you're just gonna have to wait for us. :Doc: The Doc is in, and we've got an emergency, everyone! Hop to it! No lights, no sounds. :Lambie: Doc? Is he gonna be OK? :Doc: I haven't lost a toy yet, Lambie! Let's open him up. :Lambie: Gasps Oh. That's a lot of water! :Hallie: Oh, my! :Beeping :Stuffy: He's working! He's working! :Hallie: Oh. Good to have you back! :Robot Ray: What am I doing here? :Doc: You went into the water, then all your lights and sounds went out. :Robot Ray: Everything working now? :Stuffy: Sure is. And we're glad you're OK, robot buddy! Ah! Yow. :Robot Ray: Sea monster spotted! :Squeaking :Robot Ray: Enemy be gone! :Squeaking :Doc: Robot Ray! Stop! No, Robot Ray! :Lambie: No! :Doc: Robot Ray, that's not a sea monster, it's Squeakers. He's a friend. :Squeaking :Robot Ray: Sorry. Hello. Nice to meet you, friend. :Doc: That's more like it! Now we just need to do a full checkup to make sure you're OK. Lie down, Robot Ray! :Hallie: Oh! You're gonna need to work with me on this! :Robot Ray: Affirmative. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: I have a diagnosis! You have...Wetmosis. :Lambie and Hallie gasp :Doc: When Robot Ray got wet, it caused his whole system to shut down. And now that you're all dry, the Wetmosis is all gone! Just...make sure you don't go in the water again. :Robot Ray: No water. Why not? :Doc: You're a toy that can't go in the water. Some toys can, like Squeakers-- :Lambie: [Stuffy bumps into her after he slipped on water] Whoa, Stuffy! :Doc: And some toys can't, like Stuffy, Lambie, and you. :Robot Ray: But what if someone needs to be rescued from a real sea monster? :Doc: Well, you just have to do it without going into the water. :Lambie: You'll find another way to do it. :Stuffy: Yeah! Robot Ray always saves the day! :Robot Ray: I guess I do save the day a lot. :Lambie: Now let's get that treasure! :Doc: Just remember, Robot Ray, don't go in the water and don't get wet. Doctor's orders! :Robot Ray: No water. Doctor's orders. Got it, Doc. :Stuffy: Arrr, time to find the treasure! :Lambie: Oh, I found it! Giggles I found the treasure-- Ooh! Help me! :Doc: Lambie?! :Stuffy: Where's princess pirate Lambie? :Doc: I don't know. I don't see her! Robot Ray, don't you have super far robot vision? :Robot Ray: Yes. But it needs to be turned on. :Stuffy: I'll do it! :chatter :Stuffy: Oh, oops, wrong button! :horn blows :Robot Ray: Princess pirate Lambie is on a train. :Doc and Stuffy: On a train? :Lambie: Help me! The Wicked King lambnapped me! :Wicked King: Laughs Indeed I did! And I won't let her go until she tells me where the treasure is! laughter :Lambie: Never! :Doc: Lambie's been lambnapped! Save her! :Robot Ray: Never fear! Robot Ray will save the day. :Doc: Gasps Robot Ray! Don't go through the sprinkler! Doctor's orders! :Lambie: No, don't get wet! :Stuffy: No, no, no, no! :Robot Ray: Must save princess pirate Lambie! :Doc: No! Robot Ray! :Robot Ray: Distorted Princess pirate Lambie... :Wicked King: Heavens! That doesn't look good. :Lambie: Sighs Doc, you told him not to get wet! :Doc: I know, but he didn't listen. :Hallie: Here we go again! Whoo. It's like a wet and wild waterfall! :Robot Ray: Distorted Ohhh. I'm here again. What happened? :Doc: Robot Ray, you got Wetmosis again. :Hallie: Do you remember what the doc told you? :Robot Ray: Doctor's orders--don't get wet. I remember. But I had to save the day. :Doc: Ray, when a doctor tells you to do something, it's important to do it. :Stuffy: Yeah, Doc can only help keep you healthy... :Lambie: If you listen to what she says. :Doc: That's right! :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh ♪ ::♪ Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Do what the doctor, do what the doctor ::♪ Do what the doctor says ♪ ::♪ Do what the doctor, do what the doctor ::♪ Do what the doctor says ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Listen up, follow doctor's orders ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Step right up, we're so ready for you ♪ :Lambie ::♪ She's the one to help you get better ♪ ::♪ And stay that way ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ If you do what the doctor ♪ ::♪ Do what the doctor, do what the doctor says ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Ooh Ooh ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Do what the doctor ♪ ::♪ Do what the doctor, do what the doctor says ♪ :Robot Ray: Understood. Always follow doctor's orders. Will do. Never fear. :Stuffy: Great, now that that's taken care of... Princess pirate Lambie, lead us to the treasure! :Lambie: Giggles Come on! :Lambie: Aw, what happened to the treasure? It's gone! :Wicked King: What happened indeed! :and toys gasp :Wicked King: Oh, yes, I found the treasure! laughter The Wicked King always gets what he wants. Well, except arms. I could use some arms. Besides that, I win! I found the treasure--wha! Oh, drats! :Lambie: Oh. He dropped it! Quick, to the ship! Where is it? :Stuffy: Gasps Ah! We're sinking! :Lambie: Wah! Help me! :Doc: Don't worry, I'll save you! :Robot Ray: Never fear. Robot Ray will save the day! :Stuffy and Lambie grunting :Robot Ray: I must not go in the water. Doctor's orders. I must save the day another way. :Stuffy: Ah, quickly, please! :Robot Ray: You have been saved. :Stuffy: Nice moves! :Lambie: Thanks, Robot Ray! :Wicked King: I see it. I see it! Laughs Whoa! Whoa! I say! :Robot Ray: Doc, can the king go in the water? :Doc: Yep, he even floats! :Robot Ray: Treasure retrieved. :Stuffy: All right! :Lambie: Yes! :Doc: Great job, Robot Ray! You followed the doctor's orders, and you saved the day. :Robot Ray: Thank you for your help, Doc. :Lambie: Now let's check out the treasure. :Stuffy, Lambie and Robot Ray: Wow! :Lambie: Ooh, pretty! :Donny: Doc, I finished cleaning my room! :Doc: Toys! Go stuffed! :Donny: Are you ready for Robot Ray to save the day? :Doc: Donny, I'm always ready, and so he Robot Ray! :and Donny giggle Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts